


Unnecessary Doubts

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Other, Smut, Weight Gain, but other than that no spoilers!, gender neutral reader, takes place in shady belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Arthur gets insecure when he gains some weight and is picked on by the gang. You however see no issue with his body and intend to prove it.





	Unnecessary Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> oooooooooof thanks anon for requesting this big boys are my WEAKNESS so god bless I'd be down to bone chunky arthur pls. 
> 
> might be a bit of a mess I tend to work on the beginning and end at the same time and then try to converge them... i should stop doing that.

There was something strange about Arthur’s behavior lately and you weren’t sure what was happening. Usually he’d be as close as possible during the day and he’d hold you at night- among other things. But lately, he started becoming distant and avoiding you at every possible chance when you tried talking to him about it.

It worried you to no end. 

“Y/N!” Uncle laughed as he walked over, patting your shoulder. “How you doing?” 

You frowned and sighed. “What do you want, Uncle?”

He looked mildly offended and shook his head. “What?  _ Nothing _ ! I was just comin’ to talk to you is all. Can’t I do that without you gett’n mad at me every time?” 

“No, you can’t. Now what do ya’ want?” You smirked, crossing your arms over your chest.

Uncle sighed but it didn’t last long as he smiled as if he had a funny joke to tell. “How you feel about Arthur gain’n weight?”

Another frown pulled your lips and your brows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“You know,” He pats his stomach. “He’s gettin’ a little fat. You couldn’t tell?”

Well sure you could, but it wasn’t something that bothered you or was needed to be pointed out. It meant he was eating and presumably happy so why on earth would you be anything but? Yet, Uncle seemed to want to tease Arthur and that infuriated you. 

“Best you watch that tongue of yours if you don’t intend on losin’ it.” You growled out, fists clenched. 

Uncle huffed and backed away. “Fine, always ready to bite my damn head off.” And as he walked off, you tried to cool your anger. 

After your conversation with Uncle, you noticed more and more of the gang talking about it and even watched as Dutch mentioned something about how big Arthur was getting. Arthur just stormed off into the large home of the Shady Belle camp and you hurried after him. 

As you walked past Dutch he tried calling out to you. “Oh, Y/N!”

“Not now!” You snapped, pushing open the doors and looking around. Damn all these fools for being the way they were. Arthur certainly didn’t deserve this treatment- he was a good man with a kind heart and -  _ damn all of them! _

The ground floor was empty save for Karen in the corner, minding her business. You made your way up the staircase and towards the small room you and Arthur shared. You peeked inside the room across the way that Abigail and Jack stayed in as you went by. Empty. 

Slowly pushing open the door, you saw Arthur sitting on the cot, sighing roughly and running his hands over his face. 

“Arthur?” 

He jumped slightly and then sighed, turning his gaze away. “What?” His voice was tired and annoyed and perhaps a little sad. 

“Don’t do that.” You muttered, stepping in and closing the door. He still wouldn’t look at you and it broke your heart. “Arthur.” 

Now he looked up, annoyed and weary. “ _ What _ ? I don’t want to hear it. Not from you.”

You began to wonder just how many of them had been teasing him and for how long. Walking towards him, you crouched in front of him and placed your hands on his knees. “Hear what?”

“That not only am I an ugly bastard, but now I’m an ugly  _ fat  _ bastard.” He shook his head.

Standing quickly, you grabbed his face and tilted his head back. “Shut your mouth! I don’t want to hear none of that!” He covered your hands with his own and stared at you would sorrowful eyes. “When have I even said a thing like that?” 

Arthur frowned and pulled your hands away. “Well, never. But-” He groaned when you sent him a sharp look. “Why would you wanna be with someone like this? I wouldn’t blame you if you don’t want me no more.” 

“That’s why you were avoiding me?” You sighed, gently touching his face again.

Arthur huffed and looked away from your eyes but didn’t pull away this time. “It’s stupid.” 

You pulled his head up and kissed his nose, your thumbs brushing over his cheeks. “It’s not stupid. Arthur, I don’t care if you’ve gained weight. To hell with the others, I love you no matter how you look.” You grinned and kissed his lips slowly, breathing out when you parted. “And you look amazing.”

He sent you a look as if he didn’t believe you, but he didn’t say a word. If there was one thing you knew well about Arthur, it was that he always thought poorly about himself. And it didn’t help that others were vocally agreeing with him. A frown pulled your lips and you kissed him, taking it slow to gauge his reactions. 

You began unbuttoning his shirt, placing your hands on his chest and gently pushing him back onto the cot. Your mouth moved down his throat and down his chest as your hands moved further to remove his clothes. And when his shirt was gone, your hands roamed his body, decorating every inch of his skin with tender kisses. You kissed his chest and down his torso and to his stomach. You made sure to pay special attention there, your fingers massaging him and teeth nipping him to leave sweet marks. 

Arthur’s chest rose when you tugged on his pants and your teeth nipped his hip. His breath grew heavy and you smiled as you pulled down his pants and watched his cock spring free. Your hand gently took hold of him while your lips kissed each of his thighs lightly. Your hand holding him moved up and down slowly, following the rhythm of your kisses. You felt him twitch in your hand and you had to suppress a laugh.

He groaned and rolled his hips sharply. “Damn it, I hate it when you tease me.” 

“Oh, but I enjoy it so much.” You whispered, pressing your lips against the tip of his cock and then sliding your tongue over it. 

Arthur covered his face with his arm, his other hand gripping the bed tightly. You smiled and then took him in your mouth, closing your eyes and moaning. You moved up and down the length of his cock, teasing him at every opportunity and then pulling away with a satisfying pop. Your hand replaced your mouth and your smiled sweetly.

He looked over at you and groaned, hips jerking as you pumped him quickly and then slowed down again. “You know I love you, Arthur?” He nodded as short hot breaths left his mouth. “Every inch of you.” 

_ Fuck _ , you were yearning for him now, needing to feel him inside you. Wanting to feel his lips against your skin and his hips slamming into you. The heat of your bodies against one another in a blaze of passion. But you needed to hold back- it was Arthur’s turn to feel loved and desired unconventionally and that’s exactly what you planned to do. 

Your tongue moved up the length of his cock and quickly flicked against the tip, a smile forming as his body reacted so sweetly. He was just too cute. And as you continued your toying and teasing he was growing nearer and nearer to his edge and you only urged it on. You pumped him quickly and whispered soft and loving words of encouragement. 

Low moans left him as he came, all down your hand and against his stomach. You smiled as you sucked your fingers and then moved to his waist, kissing his skin delicately and humming in delight. He was breathing heavily, sighing as you made your way to his throat. 

“I love you, Arthur.” You mumbled gently, lips sucking below his jaw. 

He let out a breathy laugh, pulling you into his arms. “And I love you. So much.” 

His lips were on yours and the kiss started out hungry and only grew hungrier. And soon your clothes were off and Arthur took you softly and roughly, working slow and then fast. When he made love to you it was as if nothing else mattered and frankly you would have it any other way. 

With his cock buried deep inside of you and his hands exploring every inch of you and his breath hot against your skin, your heart was on fire and your body burned along with it. Reverend always said your soul would be guided to Heaven and he was right; Heaven was here in Arthur’s arms and your soul belonged only to him. And you were damn sure he felt the same way about you.

And when all was said and done and you laid beside the man in a heap of sweat and lust, he continued to kiss you. 

“You sure you ain’t leavin’ me? Because my weight?” 

You laughed lightly and kissed him back, eyes gentle and voice soft. “Continue to fuck me like that and I’ll make sure to marry you so I can never leave.”


End file.
